Fix You
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: He still didn't know her name, yet he felt the need to save her from herself. There was just something about her. Something about the way she was looking at him. LuSam


**A/N- All the boys belong to Lucky biologically in this. I already have five chapters written for this, and plan to update every friday.**

Part 1

Sam McCall, formerly Sam McCall Morgan, sat in the far corner of the room. She was receiving all kinds of curious stares from the other occupants. They were probably wondering what her story was, why she was there. It wasn't something she wanted to share. She was only here because the courts had told her she had to be. That in order to see her son again, for more than just a couple hours every Saturday, she would have to attend every meeting.

She was 35 years old, and only had a failed nine year married, a PI partner who hated her, and her two beautiful children to show for it. One of which was dead. Because of her. She was a high school drop out, and a former meth addict. If she was honest with herself, she still was. She had been since the last five years of her marriage to Jason. Ever since that night.

_Six Years Ago_

_"Jason, I brought home pizza for supper!" Sam yelled into the house, knowing he was home, as his car had been in the driveway. A year old Daniel was probably up in his room, and after not receiving an answer from Jason, she headed upstairs to check on her son._

_But, on her way there she heard noises coming from the room she shared with Jason. Cautiously, she moved towards the closed door, and slowly opened it. On the other side was a naked Jason, on top of an equally naked Carly._

It was hard to quit. Harder than she had ever imagined it would be. If she had known this is where she would end up, fresh out of prison for her daughter's murder, she never would have touched it. She had used during her second pregnancy, and she was still ashamed of that.

Her daughter, Hannah, would be three now, having died when she was only nine months old. Sam had spent three years in prison. Which she had spent secluding herself from everyone except from one woman. A lesbian, who Sam had tricked into falling in love with her. Though, the feelings weren't returned, Sam was a damn good actress. She had needed someone to cling to. She wasn't good at being alone.

* * *

Lucky Spencer was stuck in traffic, and was on the verge of punching his steering wheel. He was already ten minutes late. After making sure Cameron, who was 9, Jake, who was 6, and Adien, who was 2, had supper, and waiting for the babysitter, he had only had five minutes to spare before the meeting started. And now traffic was bad, but then again it always was in New York City.

Lately he had considered moving back home to Port Charles to be with his family. Especially now that his soon to ex- wife had just up and left town with some doctor. He didn't understand how Elizabeth could abandon their boys. They were his world. But, between work and them, he didn't really have any free time, and these Narcotic Anonymous meetings were what kept him sane. They met three times a week.

He needed them. They kept him clean. He was a former lower tab addict. Some days were harder than others. He had been clean for six months now, and really wanted to keep it that way. Traffic began to move slowly, but stopped again, causing Lucky to put pressure on his horn in frustration.

Finally, after another twenty minutes, he got there, and managed to find a parking spot a block way. He stepped out of his car, and began to run towards the building. He entered as quietly as he could, but he still got a glare from the lecturer.

He took a seat near the back, next to a woman who had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked as if she wanted to hide within herself. Their eyes connected, and he smiled at her. She glared back.

Despite her coldness, he found himself looking her over. His curiosity was something his mother had always scolded him for as a child. She was thin, too thin. She had bags under her eyes, and she was pale, sickly looking. Though, you could tell she used to be a beautiful a woman. She was still beautiful.

She must have sensed him looking at her, because she looked over at him and gave him a dirty look.

Class ended and Lucky began to walk to his car, but not before stopping and watching the mysterious woman attempt to hail a taxi and fail. He considered offering her a ride home, but decided she wasn't the type of person he needed in his life, and went ahead to his car.

**A/N- Sam's story will be told in more detail in later chapters.**


End file.
